Through the Wall
by Aurag2
Summary: A short furry story I wrote for a art trade on fur affinity. No yiff!


It was a bright sunny day as the sun shined through out the sky. The birds were flying through the breezes. They were colors of the rainbow: blue, green, red, and beauutiful yellows. The grass was blowing in the wind. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to be seen.

There were people too. Anthros as far as the eye could see. Wolves with skin so black that it almost sparkled under the light. Bright orange foxes playing with their cubs. A panda sat sniffing at a patch of flowers. They all seemed so happy. They seemed like they belonged together. They seemed like they belonged with this background. I did not. I stood out from the rest.

I looked in the rushing river beside me. The water was fast and there was a lot of waves, but I could make out my main outline. My fur was a grey blue shade and my hair was a darker grey as it went around down to my neck, but shorter in the back. I had shadows under my eyes from squinting in the sun so much. But the most obvious feature on my face was the upside down smile plastered across my muzzle. It was a small cat muzzle, but the frown was very big.

I was tired of this. I was tired of it all. Everyone loved this place. I'd heard tales of how they'd dreamed of these meadows as they crossed a wasteland of darkness and gloom. I didn't get why these people hated that so much. Were they crazy? Was I crazy? Or was my whole world just backwards? No, I didn't think so. I blamed them. I thought they were the wrong ones.

I slowly rose from my crouch, as I looked around the place. The sun was burning my eyes. I didn't like it one bit.

I decided to walk. I wasn't just walking, but more walking away. I was trying to leave all these happy people. I was trying to leave my problems.

I often walked around this place. There were many directions to go. There weren't any buildings here. It was peaceful. It was just love and nature as far as the eye could see. But this time, I decided to go towards the sun. I hated it, but I'd already walked in every single direction. I'd avoided this direction because this is where most of the bad stuff was. The sun was always in this direction. The flowers bloomed most over here. It was horrible. I didn't understand how they could even stand this kind of crap.

I let my legs carry me one at a time. I let my arms hang straight down. My head and neck hunched down to stare at the ground. I didn't look up, but I was careful not to trip over the others. If I started a fight, it would slow down my journey. And right now my journy, my main goal, was to just get away from this dump.

The farther I walked, the hotter it got. My fur started to stick closer to me as it got wet from sweat. I had to take my shirt off, leaving it whereever it fell to on the ground.

Someone else would find it and maybe even use it for themselves. I had a strong chest, and it showed now that my shirt was off. I wanted to smile as I showed off my chest, but I couldn't smile in an enviroment like this. I rarely smiled anyway.

The farther I went, the more the faces of the people started to change. In the beginning, the faces had been so happy. They were all ready to live their lives in the palace of grass, but now it was different. Sure, we were still in the grass and people were save, but they looked more shocked. They looked amazed at what they'd seen here, like it was their first time to feel hapiness in a long time. They looked like they were ready to start a new life. Most of them were alone; they didn't take family or friends with them here.

I couldn't remember my face when I got here or if I had even been alone. I didn't know why we were here, although I'm sure I was told. I wasn't sure what happened to my parents or if they were even alive. And by now, I didn't really care anymore. I had spent years trying to figure it out, but I didn't know. And I knew I wouldn't figure it out. I wondered if that was why I never felt happy, but I blamed it on this place. I couldn't remember how I had gotten here. Maybe that's why I didn't know how to get out.

I walked more. It was hours as I walked. I drank water from the clean stream that ran under my paws. I had rolled up my black dress pants and was holding my shoes in my left paw as I walked. It was still very hot, hotter than I'd ever experienced before.

Than I saw it. It was almost like a blue wall, but it also seemed clear. I could see through. Theyr're were millions of other anthros that were trying to get through the wall, but couldn't. They wanted to be in this horrible place so badly. They wanted to come and join the place I wanted to leave. They had to be crazy, just like everyone else here.

"Don't do it. Don't cross. You're so lucky," one beautiful black cat anthro yelled to me from the other side.

"I don't belong here," I told here, and I truly didn't believe that either.

I stepped through the barrier, and just as I did, she broke through to the other side. It was like there was a limit in this world to be happy. A limit to the number of people who could be crazy.

I worked my way through the crowd of people, getting boned in the ribs a few times.

When I worked my way through, it was grey. These people were stuck on the bad side and they hated it. But I loved it.

There was no sun; the barrier muse had destroyed it. There was a river of still grey water. Black rocks were deserted everywhere. And instead of flowing birds, a raven chirped an off tune.

It was paradise.

I walked more into the paradise and rested my butt onto a rock. It was hard, but comfy. I layed back onto it and rested my head onto my folded arms behind my head.

Than I realized something. I didn't belong and they did. But that didn't make them crazy. And it didn't make me crazy. It just made me...

Made me...

Different


End file.
